


Things we lost in the fire

by sidhedcv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo cinque anni di lontananza Zakhar e Nikolaj, fratello e sorella in una famiglia nobile della Russia del 1800, si ritrovano di nuovo sotto lo stesso tetto con una scia di segreti e paure (e omicidi) che sembra dividerli ancora più di prima. Sembra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things we lost in the fire

La città di Perm' sorge sulle sponde del Kama, poco a valle della confluenza dell'affluente Čusovaja nel fiume; prima di essere fondata dallo Zar Pietro il Grande come maggior centro degli Urali e prima di diventare poco dopo una delle più importanti zone industriali del Grande Impero Russo, Perm’ era un piccolo centro urbano come tanti altri, senza particolare valore o attrattiva.

Ancora adesso non sono in molti che viaggiano in direzione di Perm’ se non per affari o per cercare lavoro, eppure è a Perm’ che è diretta la piccola compagnia di persone che viaggia a cavallo da settimane, riposandosi solo lo stretto necessario per raggiungere la città nel minor tempo possibile non certo per questioni di lavoro.

Aleksandr Andreevič Šelichov è il più importante industriale della zona e il più famoso abitante della città, elevato al grado di nobile dallo Zar proprio grazie alle sue immense ricchezze e al grande servizio nei confronti dell’Impero; un grande uomo in procinto di morire, questo si desume dalle lettere piene di sollecitazioni che per mesi sono giunte a Parigi, nella casa dove era ospitata la sua figlia minore, Nikolaj, che proprio ora è in viaggio per raggiungerlo.

È Nikolaj infatti a guidare il gruppo con la consueta forza di carattere che tutti i suoi accompagnatori hanno avuto modo di ammirare in quelle settimane; è difficile dirle di no, e non solo perché si tratta della figlia di una persona così importante: Nikolaj Aleksandrovna Selichov è una di quelle donne che non apprezzano sentirsi comandate e, allo stesso tempo, è una di quelle donne che è sempre meglio non infastidire. Estremamente sicura di se stessa, dà sempre l’impressione di avere tutto sotto controllo e di non temere nulla al punto che, perfino nei pochi casi di pericolo che la compagnia ha dovuto affrontare, la nobildonna si è comportata molto meglio della maggior parte degli uomini presenti.

Come non è passata inosservata la sua forza di carattere così tutti hanno equamente notato quanto la giovane donna preferisca stare da sola, generalmente immersa nei propri pensieri, se non si tiene conto di alcuni rari momenti in cui condivide il viaggio con il resto della compagnia.

Ora come ora Nikolaj cavalca in silenzio in testa al gruppo e com’è ovvio nessuno osa disturbare lei o le riflessioni nelle quali sembra immersa.

L'idea di tornare a casa la preoccupa molto più di quanto non voglia ammettere: la possibilità di rifugiarsi in Europa in uno di quei viaggi di formazione così tanto importanti per la nobiltà del loro tempo — così tanto importanti per l'apparenza della famiglia e la buona opinione che tutta l'alta società russa ha di loro — era stata l'occasione perfetta per sfuggire dalla presa soffocante del capofamiglia e trascorrere cinque anni in relativa tranquillità. Tornare a casa vuol dire rivedere il padre, tornare a casa vuol dire rivedere finalmente Zakhar: Nikolaj ha sentimenti contrastanti e non riesce a trovare un singolo modo per conciliarli, dunque concentrarsi sulla strada e sul cavallo che trotta le sembra la cosa più semplice da fare.

Il tempo sembra trascorrere molto più velocemente del normale e in men che non si dica la tenuta della famiglia Šelichov è visibile a poco più di cento miglia dal loro gruppo: la preoccupazione e l'ansia sorgono e crescono nella mente e nel cuore di Nikolaj, rabbuiando ulteriormente la strada davanti a lei, già scura grazie al calare della sera.

Al loro arrivo davanti alla tenuta sono schierati tutti i migliori domestici che subito si apprestano ad occuparsi dei bagagli e delle cavalcature ormai stanche da quel lungo viaggio; è Aleksej — il maggiordomo che vive con loro fin da quando Nikolaj riesce a ricordare — che la accompagna in casa nel lungo dedalo di corridoi che conduce alla sua vecchia stanza.

Il tempo per riposarsi dal lungo viaggio è poco: Aleksandr Šelichov la vuole vedere subito e di certo lei non è nella posizione di rifiutare un ordine imposto dal padre, specialmente quando tra loro non ci sono più le centinaia di miglia che c'erano fino a qualche mese prima. Nonostante le serva soltanto qualche minuto per ripulirsi dalla polvere e per cambiarsi d’abito mentre si dirige verso le stanze private del padre le sembra di averlo fatto aspettare per ore e questo di certo non contribuisce a placare la sua ansia.

Il buio fitto che regna in quelle stanze sembra farla precipitare ancora più a fondo in quell’incubo senza fine e senza inizio: la paura che la accompagna e che le striscia accanto è lì da sempre, da quando riesce a ricordare, e mai se ne andrà. Non ricorda quando ha cominciato ad avere terrore di quelle camere e dell’uomo che le abita e non sa nemmeno se sperare che la paura prima o poi svanisca: perfino durante i cinque anni di soggiorno in Francia l’ansia e il terrore sono rimaste sue fedeli compagne, non abbandonandola mai.

Avanza lentamente, facendo correre le mani lungo il muro fino a quando la sua vista non si abitua all’oscurità quel tanto che basta da permetterle di camminare senza troppa fatica; le tende sono tirate e nemmeno il più minuscolo raggio di sole filtra dal pesante tendaggio di velluto scuro, le candele sono tutte spente e non mostrano nemmeno segno di essere state usate e tutta la stanza irradia un senso di angoscia e pesantezza che quasi costringe Nikolaj a voltarsi indietro e scappare.

«Nikolaj Aleksandrovna» la voce cupa del padre la raggiunge proprio nel momento in cui i suoi piedi avevano quasi ceduto alla tentazione di fuggire, costringendola ad immobilizzarsi sul posto in attesa di ricevere ordini. La voce di suo padre è esattamente come la ricordava, salvo una lievissima sfumatura di dolore che riesce a trasparire attraverso la consueta durezza; anche la propria reazione è identica a come la ricordava: il cuore prende a batterle furiosamente nel petto, le mani tremano e per qualche secondo la stanza davanti a lei si annebbia e si sfoca fin quasi a scomparire.

Si costringe a riprendersi quel tanto che basta da avvicinarsi di qualche titubante passo al letto, tentando di seguire quello che ci si aspetta da lei: l’amorevole figlia angosciata che si preoccupa e si strugge per il padre gravemente malato. Ma è una finzione così grande, questa, che nemmeno Aleksandr Šelichov sembra preoccuparsi di assecondarla.

«Quanto tempo è passato?» ma Nikolaj è così impegnata a cercare di mantenere la calma e non far capire quello che prova davvero dentro di sé che per i primi secondi non si rende nemmeno conto della domanda del padre; «vedo che il soggiorno in Francia non ha migliorato il tuo carattere» commenta tagliente l’uomo, costringendola a riscuotersi di colpo.

«Ero soprappensiero, padre, vi chiedo perdono» bisbiglia Nikolaj con un soffio di voce, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento esattamente come quando era bambina; «cinque anni, sono passati cinque anni».

«A noi sono sembrati molti di più» si limita a ribattere l’uomo, voltando il viso dall’altra parte senza più degnarla di uno sguardo, con un’espressione alquanto sofferente dipinta sul viso; Nikolaj si interroga per qualche secondo su quel _noi_ ma non ci vuole molto prima di liquidarlo come un semplice errore dovuto alla sofferenza e alla confusione. Non nota, come non l’ha notato quando è entrata nella stanza, la figura nascosta nell’ombra in fondo alla camera, rimasta in completo silenzio fin dal suo ingresso.

«Vi sentite male, padre? Forse dovreste riposare» chiede con una punta di apprensione che uno spettatore esterno potrebbe scambiare per affetto filiale e che invece è unicamente istinto di conservazione: quella stanza le riporta alla mente una quantità di ricordi dolorosi e spiacevoli e l’idea di dover rimanere più a lungo in quel luogo la sta facendo impazzire.

«Verrai convocata di nuovo più tardi» risponde lapidario Aleksandr Šelichov, prima di abbandonarsi ad un accesso di tosse che lo costringe a distogliere lo sguardo freddo dalla figura della figlia che, come se si fosse liberata all’improvviso da quelle catene, volta le spalle al letto e fugge da quelle stanze.

Nikolaj cammina il più velocemente possibile – vorrebbe correre ma non può correre e dare l’impressione che qualcosa non vada e che sia spaventata, deve camminare, deve fingere, deve mostrare calma e sicurezza perché in fondo va tutto bene, in fondo non c’è nulla che non vada – per arrivare alle proprie stanze e tutto quello che riesce ad avvertire è il rombo del sangue nelle sue orecchie e il suo cuore che batte al triplo della velocità normale. 

«Nikolaj!» c’è una voce dietro di lei, una voce che chiaramente non appartiene a suo padre eppure Nikolaj trema e non si volta, continuando a camminare spedita e pallida in viso, incapace di rendersi davvero conto che è al sicuro, che non le verrà fatto alcun male. D’altra parte la sua mente continua a ripeterlo: non c’è modo che le faccia di nuovo male, non può nemmeno alzarsi dal letto e dunque non è fisicamente possibile. Eppure il suo cuore non accenna a calmarsi, anzi, accelera ancora di più quando una mano le stringe la spalla e la costringe a fermarsi; «non hai intenzione di salutarmi, sorella?»

Rimangono entrambi immobili in quella posizione fino a quando Nikolaj non prende il coraggio a due mani e si volta piano, ritrovandosi davanti la stessa figura che fino a qualche minuto prima si trovava nella stanza del padre: «Zakhar» sussurra il suo nome più come una constatazione che come un saluto, sforzandosi per esibire un sorriso quantomeno decente; «stavo venendo a cercarti».

«Non devi mentire a me, Kolja» e per quanto cerchi in ogni modo di impedirlo Nikolaj non può fare a meno di avvertire il proprio cuore accelerare nell’esatto istante in cui quel nome sfugge dalle labbra del fratello. L’unico che l’abbia mai chiamata in quel modo, l’unico che non si sia rivolto a lei sempre e solo con il nome intero per dare prova del distacco che dovrebbe regnare tra tutti i membri della loro famiglia. Nemmeno la sua tata osava chiamarla in quel modo: Zakhar ha sfidato per anni il padre – sfidato e subito le conseguenti punizioni – per poterla chiamare in quel modo e il sentire il suono di quella parola proprio ora è forse l’unica cosa che potrebbe riuscire a farla stare meglio.

Vorrebbe rispondergli e potergli dire che l’unica persone di cui non ha paura in quella casa è proprio lui, che l’avrebbe cercato non appena si fosse calmata, che non vedeva l’ora di rivederlo e mille altre cose simili ma la realtà dei fatti è che dopo cinque anni di lontananza non sa più cosa è giusto dire e cosa è giusto nascondere.

Zakhar la osserva concentrato per interi minuti prima di ricondurla tra le proprie braccia e tenerla quasi nascosta contro di lui; «sono felice che tu sia tornata» si limita a sussurrare tra i suoi capelli, prima di lasciarla andare e scomparire di nuovo nel buio dei corridoio, lasciandola sola.

Nikolaj rimane immobile, in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento sotto ai propri piedi senza sapere cosa fare o cosa pensare: troppe cose sono cambiate, troppe cose sono uguali a prima e la sua mente è di certo troppo confusa e stanca per riuscire a trovare un senso nelle cose che è costretta a vivere.

La sua mente è di certo troppo confusa e agitata per riuscire ad addormentarsi.

 

Passano due, tre, quattro ore dall’incontro con Zakhar ma il cuore e la mente di Nikolaj non si sono ancora placati abbastanza da lasciarla dormire: giace stesa nel letto, nel buio più completo, a contemplare il soffitto nell’inutile tentativo di riuscire finalmente ad addormentarsi. Passano minuti, passano quelle che sembrano ore prima che qualcosa – un minuscolo dettaglio nella solida immobilità della stanza – cambi drasticamente.

Un respiro, soffocato e decisamente diverso dal proprio, basta a farla irrigidire tra le coperte in preda all’improvvisa paura che come sempre torna a tormentarla; il peso di un altro corpo sul letto sempre più vicino, sempre più presente, sempre più spaventoso.

«Kolja..» basta un unico sussurro a far sparire tutta l’angoscia che le impediva di muoversi, un solo sussurro perché la stanza torni ad essere sicura e la sua mente a ragionare con lucidità. È Zakhar che si sistema accanto a lei, prendendola tra le braccia senza sforzo e facendola sistemare su di sé; «Kolja, Kolja..» ripete il suo nome cento, mille volte tra i suoi capelli, lasciando scorrere le mani lungo il corpo della sorella per sentirla finalmente – di nuovo! – contro di sé e la sensazione che ne ricava è così perfetta da fargli male.

L’ultima volta che ha fatto una cosa simile, l’ultima volta che si è infilato nel suo letto ed è rimasto con lei per ore è stato prima della sua partenza: ricorda quella notte come se fosse ieri, ogni singolo particolare, ogni singolo sospiro e vedere che nulla è cambiato, che Nikolaj è la stessa è incredibilmente rassicurante.

«Zakhar» ma il suo nome arriva con una sfumatura più dura del previsto e questo non è affatto identico al passato: si sforza di guardarla senza tradire nessuna emozione, stringendola ancora tra le proprie braccia senza accennare a lasciarla andare. 

«Zakhar» ripete il suo nome senza guardarlo e a lui basta questo per capire che quello che credeva non è poi così vero, che le cose tra loro sono cambiate. Chissà come ha potuto credere che cinque anni di lontananza non avrebbero pesato sulla loro relazione, questo si domanda quando si alza dal letto il più velocemente possibile, abbandonando la stanza senza voltarsi indietro. Chissà come ha potuto essere così ingenuo.

In fondo nemmeno lui è rimasto lo stesso.

«Zakhar!» per la terza volta Nikolaj chiama il suo nome, aggrappata ora alla porta della propria stanza con uno sguardo fin troppo spaventato; Zakhar si volta a guardarla e tutto quello che può fare è trovarla troppo bella per essere vera. Le si avvicina senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua figura – la camicia da notte immacolata che contrasta così tanto con la sua carnagione, la pelle nuda delle braccia e del collo e quegli occhi così belli da far male; le si avvicina senza riuscire a smettere di guardarla e senza nemmeno rendersene conto lei è già tra le sue braccia, premuta contro la porta, aggrappata alle sue spalle.

«Torna dentro» mormora lei quasi contro le sue labbra, premendo il corpo contro quello del fratello e facendolo rabbrividire per l’improvviso e inaspettato calore. Le mani di Zakhar sono ovunque su di lei: è certa di averle sentite sulla propria schiena e solo un istante più tardi sono già al di sotto della camicia da notte, tiepide contro la propria pelle nuda. «Vieni dentro» questa volta è un gemito che sfiora le sue labbra e Zakhar non può fare altro che obbedire.

 

*

Nelle stanze di Nikolaj la notte trascorre lenta, scandita dai sospiri della donna e dalle spinte di Zakhar, dai baci, dai gemiti e dai loro nomi ripetuti continuamente quasi con incredulità; è l’alba ormai quando Nikolaj si lascia andare contro il petto del fratello e chiude gli occhi, godendo della sensazione del corpo caldo dell’altro contro di lei e dell’appagamento che ne segue.

«Credevo che le cose fossero cambiate» mormora ad un tratto Zakhar, accarezzandole i capelli distrattamente. Deve ancora riprendersi da tutto quello che è appena successo e c’è un singolo pensiero che nonostante tutto non riesce ad abbandonare la sua mente: cosa pensa Nikolaj?

La risposta della sorella arriva soltanto dopo qualche minuto di silenzio contemplativo: «Le cose sono cambiate. Alcune, almeno. Altre invece sono rimaste le stesse». Ci sono tante cose che Nikolaj vorrebbe dire a Zakhar, tante verità che vorrebbe rivelargli e tanti segreti che vorrebbe confidargli ma la realtà è che non è sicura di quale potrebbe essere la sua reazione e l’ultima cosa che vuole è allontanarlo da sé in maniera definitiva. Nikolaj ha paura – anche di questo? Anche di Zakhar? Cosa c’è dopo, di cos’altro può avere paura ancora? – e nonostante l’odio che prova per questa sensazione la verità è che non sa come comportarsi. 

«Che cosa è rimasto uguale?» le domanda Zakhar con un filo di voce, liberandola dalla stretta delle sue braccia e lasciando che si tiri a sedere accanto a lui.

Nikolaj si copre con il lenzuolo in un istante di insensato pudore, fissando lo sguardo su un punto imprecisato del muro dietro Zakhar e rimanendo di nuovo in silenzio. «Il fatto che odio stare qui. Quello che provo per te» sussurra sempre senza guardarlo, come se fosse impegnata a riflettere su qualcosa di particolarmente importante; «il fatto che ho paura di _lui_ ».

«Non devi, non devi più ormai!» quell’esclamazione sfugge dalle labbra di Zakhar prima che possa rendersene conto e almeno tentare di fermarsi: la vede lì, davanti a sé, con quell’espressione così triste e amareggiata e tutto quello che la sua mente riesce a fare è ricordargli la stessa immagine – la stessa espressione, gli stessi occhi pieni di lacrime – con una Nikolaj di dodici anni. L’ultimo ricordo che ha della sorella prima della sua partenza per Parigi.  
«Pensi davvero che morirà?» ma Nikolaj ancora non lo guarda e rimane a distanza, ignorando l’invito a tornare tra le braccia del fratello; «è malato ma.. non riesco a credere davvero che morirà. Potrebbe guarire da un giorno all’altro, potrebbe sentirsi meglio--»

«Non può sentirsi meglio» la interrompe Zakhar con un filo di voce, ricercando lo sguardo della sorella con titubanza. Una voce dentro di lui – una voce che ovviamente rimane inascoltata – sta urlando di smetterla, di non andare oltre e tenere nascosta l’unica cosa che non può rivelare a Nikolaj, l’unica che potrebbe farle cambiare idea su di lui.

«Non puoi saperlo, Zakhar» questa volta Nikolaj si costringe a spostare lo sguardo su di lui, coprendosi allo stesso tempo con il lenzuolo e sporgendosi di qualche centimetro verso il fratello.

La risposta di Zakhar arriva dopo minuti di silenzio che le paiono ore: «Nostro padre è stato avvelenato, ecco come faccio a sapere che non si sentirà meglio».

Nikolaj rimane chiusa in un silenzio attonito, senza davvero aver compreso le parole del fratello: tutti i pensieri che le vorticano nella mente sembrano volerla fare impazzire senza darle nemmeno un singolo istante di tregua. Avvelenato? Allora c’è qualche possibilità che muoia davvero, questo si ripete Nikolaj, allora c’è qualche possibilità che finalmente se ne vada e non possa più farli soffrire.

«Se.. se sai che è stato avvelenato perché non l’hai detto ai medici?» la domanda le sorge spontanea e per quanto una possibile risposta possa farle paura sente che chiederlo al fratello sia la cosa giusta da fare.

Zakhar la guarda con attenzione, cercando di interpretare l’espressione neutrale della sorella, cercando disperatamente un segno che gli possa far capire cosa succederà quando la verità le verrà rivelata. Ma Nikolaj rimane impassibile e riesce a nascondere perfino il tremore che la coglie, così Zakhar deve affidarsi soltanto alla sorte e alla speranza che sua sorella lo capisca.

«Perché l’ho avvelenato io».

Quella affermazione rimane sospesa tra i due fratelli per interi minuti, senza che nessuno dei due riesca a trovare il coraggio di aggiungere qualcosa o di muovere anche un singolo muscolo.

È Nikolaj che si muove per prima, sistemandosi a cavalcioni sulle gambe del fratello e allacciandogli le braccia al collo in un movimento così tanto sensuale che Zakhar è convinto di aver appena sfiorato la pazzia; «raccontami come l’hai fatto» sussurra lei contro le sue labbra con un tono di voce che si abbina perfettamente ai suoi movimenti, al modo in cui si struscia su di lui, al modo in cui lo sta guardando.

Tutto quello che Zakhar può fare è deglutire e cominciare a raccontare ogni singola cosa senza tralasciare nemmeno il più piccolo dettaglio perché lei lo vuole sapere, perché lei lo desidera e la sua mente urla che lui deve obbedire ad ogni desiderio della sorella – e sinceramente Zakhar non sa come darle torto.

Le racconta di come sia riuscito a prendere la decisione di sbarazzarsi del padre mente lei gli stringe i capelli e gli morde il collo; le racconta di quanto sia stato difficile trovare il veleno adatto – qualcosa che agisse piano, proprio come una malattia – mentre Nikolaj allarga le gambe e gli concede di prenderla per l’ennesima volta; le racconta di quanto sia stato soddisfacente vedere le condizioni del padre peggiorare di giorno in giorno mentre Nikolaj si muove sopra di lui e lo lascia affondare sempre di più nel calore e nell’appagamento. Le racconta di come sarà splendido il loro mondo senza il padre mentre spinge dentro di lei e la stringe tra le braccia come se avesse paura di poterla perdere di nuovo e la accarezza, la bacia, la fa sua in ogni modo possibile.

Nikolaj ha passato giorni, settimane a temere il confronto con il fratello: cosa avrebbe pensato dei suoi cambiamenti? Cosa avrebbe pensato dei suoi segreti, di quei momenti di follia a Parigi che lei ricorda con tanta gioia. Si è domandata tante volte se raccontargli o no di quel coltello che si è ritrovata in mano, della pelle schizzata di sangue e del cadavere finito nella Senna: ora che conosce anche il più oscuro segreto di Zakhar sa che non deve avere timore nel rivelargli i suoi. Non avrebbe mai dovuto averlo.

Ogni segno, ogni morso, ogni graffio ricordano a fratello e sorella la loro reciproca appartenenza.

 

«Non sono sicuro di comprendere completamente la tua reazione di poco fa» mormora Zakhar contro le labbra della sorella, stringendola meglio a sé e ricercando lo sguardo che a tutti i costi lei cerca di evitare.

«Poco fa?» si limita a replicare lei, fingendo di non ricordare nemmeno lontanamente quello a cui si riferisce il fratello, preferendo concentrarsi sul suo calore e sulla sensazione di languore che non sembra voler rimanere per sempre in tutto il proprio corpo.

Zakhar non distoglie lo sguardo da lei nemmeno per un secondo: la conosce fin troppo bene e se è rimasta anche soltanto un poco simile a com’era prima non impiegherà molto tempo a cedere; «quello che ti ho raccontato su nostro padre» e come aveva immaginato Nikolaj si è finalmente voltata a guardarlo.

«Non sono sicura di comprendere le mie reazioni e i miei pensieri» gli risponde dopo qualche istante di esitazione, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore. L’argomento non la mette a suo agio – quando si parla di Aleksandr Šelichov non è mai tranquilla, nemmeno se la discussione verte intorno alla possibilità che muoia – e di certo non le piace l’idea di potersi far vedere così fragile dal proprio fratello.

«È perché sono stato io a farlo, vero?» il tono di voce di Zakhar si abbassa ulteriormente fino a diventare un mormorio piuttosto apatico; «non posso pensare che tu non lo voglia morto dopo tutto quello che ci ha fatto».

«Voglio che muoia, voglio che muoia il prima possibile» si affretta a rassicurarlo Nikolaj – a rassicurare se stessa che quella sia la cosa giusta da fare –, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e premendo piano le labbra sulle sue. Le sfiora lentamente, leccandole appena e assaporando per l’ennesima volta il sapore del fratello prima di scostarsi appena e riprendere a parlare; «e non è perché l’hai fatto tu».

«E allora perché, Nikolaj?» Zakhar deve sapere, Zakhar ha bisogno di sapere cosa pensi lei, ha assoluta necessità di essere certo di cosa pensi di lui e di quello che è successo e sta succedendo. Quando avrà acquisito tutte queste informazioni forse potrà essere un po’ più sicuro di che cosa succederà poi – e questa sicurezza è una cosa di cui ha terribilmente bisogno.

«A volte.. a volte penso che forse stava cambiando» ammette con riluttanza Nikolaj dopo altri istanti di silenzio, tirandosi a sedere e distogliendo lo sguardo da Zakhar. Sa che questo non gli piacerà, sa che si arrabbierà per quello che sta dicendo ma la realtà è che se non può essere sincera con lui è sicura di non poterlo essere con nessuno al mondo. 

Per questo lo interrompe appena lo vede aprire bocca, pronta ad intervenire per poter dire tutto quello che pensa e prova prima che sia troppo tardi: «sono cinque anni che ci penso, Zakhar. Perché è così impossibile che possa cambiare? Perché dovrebbe essere così assurdo e improbabile? Forse si è reso conto di tutto quello che ci ha fatto e prova--»

«Lui non prova, Nikolaj!» ringhia tra i denti Zakhar, «quell’uomo non ha nemmeno idea di cosa voglia dire provare dei sentimenti!»

«Però mi ha lasciata andare a Parigi! Quando sono riuscita a chiedergli il permesso di andare lui mi ha accontentata! E se quello che dici tu è vero allora non avrebbe dovuto preferire tenermi qui a sua disposizione come ha sempre fatto? Non--»

«Nikolaj..» il tono di voce di Zakhar si è improvvisamente ammorbidito e nell’esatto istante in cui sente quell’unico suono la sorella solleva lo sguardo su di lui nel tentativo di capire cosa sia cambiato; «ancora non ricordi quello che è successo?»

Nikolaj aggrotta le sopracciglia senza capire a cosa si stia riferendo Zakhar: ricorda perfettamente tutto quello che è successo e in quello che ha ripetuto non c’è nulla di scorretto. Ha sempre desiderato andare a Parigi e quando ha finalmente trovato il coraggio di chiederlo al padre lui ha inaspettatamente e incredibilmente dato il suo permesso. Era stata così tanto felice di poter partire e-- «di cosa stai parlando?»

«Di quello che ti ha fatto nostro padre per convincerti a partire, Nikolaj» il tono di voce del ragazzo è cauto e timoroso quasi quanto la sua mano che le stringe pianissimo la spalla.

«Ma sono stata io a chiederlo!» tutto quello che può fare Nikolaj è tentare di replicare a quella frase e di districarsi nella confusione che si sta creando nella propria mente. C’è qualcosa che non torna, c’è qualcosa che non funziona e qualcosa che non dovrebbe essere com’è.

Zakhar scuote la testa e la stringe piano per le spalle, cercando le parole per spiegare quello che è successo e quello che la sorella non ricorda: «tu non volevi andartene, Nikolaj. Nostro padre è rimasto chiuso nelle sue stanze con te per tre giorni e quando ne siete usciti improvvisamente quello che desideravi di più al mondo era andare a Parigi».

«Non.. non è vero» tenta inutilmente di replicare Nikolaj: qualcosa nella sua mente si sta sbloccando, qualcosa sta tornando a galla per quanto disperatamente lei tenti di ricacciarlo indietro.

«Lui sapeva di noi due, non ricordi?» il ragazzo prende lo sguardo spaventato della sorella come un ottima risposta alla propria domanda; «è uno dei motivi per cui ha dovuto accettare di allontanarti da lui».

«Se è.. se è andata davvero come dici tu..»

Il tono di voce di Zakhar è allo stesso tempo duro e dolce, nel vano tentativo di farla tranquillizzare: «è andata esattamente come dico io. Ti ha mandata a Parigi per farti sposare, per tenerti lontana da me perché sapeva perfettamente che prima o poi sarei riuscito a proteggerti da lui».

«Sposarmi? Io non--» ma improvvisamente Nikolaj ricorda tutti i nobili che le sono stati presentati come _cari amici del padre_ , improvvisamente ricorda tutti quei giovani spocchiosi che hanno tentato in tutti i modi di ottenere le sue attenzioni e tutto quello che riesce a pensare è che Zakhar deve per forza stare dicendo la verità, anche se lei non riesce a ricordare.

Ed è quell’unico pensiero che riesce a portarla sull’orlo delle lacrime: «perché non riesco a ricordare?» mormora con un filo di voce, nascondendosi contro il petto del fratello che immediatamente la stringe in un moto di protezione; «perché non..?»

«Non ne ho idea, Nikolaj.. forse il trauma che hai subito» nemmeno Zakhar riesce a trovare una spiegazione che soddisfi appieno le mille domande che affollano la sua mente. Tutto quello che può fare è stringere la sorella tra le proprie braccia e ripetersi che sono entrambi al sicuro, che nessuno potrà mai più provare a farli soffrire.

 

*

 

L’estrema gioia che attraversa il corpo e la mente di Nikolaj nell’osservare le condizioni del padre peggiorare di giorno in giorno ad occhi esterni non sembra altro che la degenerazione di una figlia, l’ingratitudine e l’odio senza motivo verso chi l’ha protetta e cresciuta.

Non per loro, però, non per Nikolaj e Zakhar, non per chi ha subito per anni gli abusi e la presenza soffocante di un uomo che nessuno dei due oserebbe definire _padre_.

Finalmente, dopo gli anni passati a sentirsi debole e impotente, Nikolaj sente dentro una forza che ha sempre soltanto immaginato di avere: la sua è una posizione di potere, ora, mentre suo padre giace quasi senza più sensi nel suo ruolo di vittima.

Zakhar stringe piano il fianco della sorella che, con la delicatezza di una figlia premurosa, sfiora la fronte del padre con una pezza bagnata. L’ultima dose di veleno sta facendo effetto e nulla può più portare via il loro lieto fine: con la morte di Aleksandr Šelichov tutto il loro patrimonio passerà nelle mani di Zakhar e tutti i doveri e i poteri del capofamiglia saranno suoi.

La sua primaria necessità sarà ovviamente quella di occuparsi della sorella – ma è con un moto di orgoglio che Zakhar pensa a quanto Nikolaj possa occuparsi di se stessa, a quanto forte e indipendente lei sia diventata. Non ha paura di quella forza, no: sa che Nikolaj ha bisogno di lui tanto quanto lui ha bisogno di Nikolaj.

Un sibilo sfugge dalle labbra semidischiuse del padre ma né Nikolaj né Zakhar sembrano prestarci attenzione: è troppo debole per riuscire a farsi capire e sono giorni che tenta di dire qualcosa – con la stessa espressione crudele che ha sempre avuto e che non sparisce nemmeno a pochi passi dalla morte.

Quando finalmente escono dalla stanza del padre – a nessuno dei due importa se abbia davvero esalato l’ultimo respiro o se sia ancora miseramente aggrappato alla vita – la risata gioiosa di Nikolaj ha il potere di farlo tremare di piacere come mai prima. In pochi secondi sono già stretti l’uno all’altra, nascosti tra le pesanti tende di velluto delle quali si sbarazzeranno ben presto.

Le mani di Nikolaj si intrufolano sotto ai vestiti del fratello, tornando a reclamarlo per l’ennesima volta in quei pochi giorni: è così che deve essere, pensano entrambi nello stesso momento, è così che è sempre dovuto essere, è così che sarà per sempre, d’ora in poi. Non hanno bisogno di esprimere ad alta voce quello che provano: ad entrambi basta guardarsi negli occhi per capire esattamente cosa passi nella mente dell’altro.

Appartenenza, amore e bisogno sono tutte cose che Zakhar e Nikolaj conoscono da sempre.

 


End file.
